


How Zuko caught the Avatar (Or trained him)

by KitKatFat15



Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Iroh (Avatar) loves Tea, Other, TeaBoatAu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15
Summary: 'Zuko can't believe his uncle's crazy plan worked. The avatar walked in their tea shop/ war ship and announced himself.'Or in witch Zuko kidnaps (talks to) the avatar using tea.(I know that's not how fire bending works but IDC.)
Series: Tea Boat Zuko Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	How Zuko caught the Avatar (Or trained him)

Aang was thirsty. He, Appa, Toph, Sokka, and Katara had just arrived in a new Earth Kingdom town, searching for a fire bender to teach Aang. It was the biggest they had found in quite awhile, so they where hopeful, even though it was the earth kingdom, not the Fire nation. But that wasn't the point. Aang was thirsty and they had run out of money buying food and clothes. Aang was quite excited to see a big red tea shop boat with a sign saying that the Avatar and his companions get free tea. 

"I don't know about this Aang." Said Katara, but Sokka was quick to step in. "It says free tea, Katara. That's a drink, and boy am I thirsty!" Toph sighed and shook her head. "It can't hurt Katara. It's just tea." Katara huffed and rolled her eyes, but said nothing else. They all walked up the board plank and into the empty tea shop.

Inside was an old man and a teenager with a scared face wiping down tables while a few people moved around behind the counter. When the old man saw them he straightened up with a smile on his face. "Hello there! What can I get you." Aang smiled. "I'm the Aang the Avatar and these are my companions!" The Teenager with a scar on his face seemed to choke on something. The old man seemed to smile wider. "One minute, and I'll come take your order!" The old man guided the teen through a door on the wall.

The Gaang stood there awkwardly while the people behind the counter stared at them. "I'm beginning to think this was a bad idea." Sokka whispered to Toph. She shrugged as if to say, 'no going back now.' 

Zuko can't believe his uncle's crazy plan worked. The avatar walked in their tea shop/ war ship and announced himself and his companions. Zuko couldn't help himself. He chocked on his own spit in disbelief. How old was that kid? Wasn't the Avatar suppose to be like a hundred and twelve? Not just... Twelve? He wouldn't have believed him if it wasn't for the Air Nomad symbols on his head and hands.

Uncle Iroh led him to a side room. "How did that work!" He yells. His uncle shrugged. "Everyone likes a good cup of tea. So. Are we going to capture and turn him and his group in?" Zuko looks at his uncle in horror. "They're CHILDREN! Of course not!" Uncle Iroh smiles at him and pats him on the shoulder. "Good choice Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh walks back out into the front of the shop. Zuko follows.

Uncle Iroh takes their orders and brings out the tea. "So. Who are you?" The Avatar-Aang?- asks him and Uncle Iroh. "I'm Iroh, and this is my nephew Zuko." Uncle Iroh says. They all sit around one of the bigger tables. "So, whats the Avatar and company doing around here?" Zuko asks. Aang smiles at him. "I'm looking for a fire bender to teach me. Katara has been teaching me water bending while Toph is teaching me Earth bending. I need to learn as much as possible so I can defeat the Fire Lord and end the one hundred year war." Iroh smiles sadly at the mention of Zuko's father, his brother, while Zuko glares at the table. 

His uncle looks at him imploringly. Zuko sighs and shakes his head yes. Uncle Iroh beams at him. "Zuko will do it!" They look confused. "Zuko will help me find a teacher?" Aang asks. Zuko rolls his eyes. "Aang?" Zuko asks the Avatar. "Yes Zuko?" He answers. "I want you to reach down deep inside your self. Stop when you feel a something. Then I want you to open you palm and keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them." Aang frowns but agrees. He does what Zuko says and opens his palm. The Gaang gasps at the burst of red. "Don't open your eyes yet." Zuko orders. "How do you feel Aang?" He asks. "Really calm, actually."

"Good. Now focus on that feeling of calm, don't let it go, and open your eyes." Zuko instructs. Aang does and his eyes widen, seeing the tiny flame dancing in his palm. "Now close your hand slowly, letting go of that spark you felt." Aang does as he says and the flame disappears. Aang's eyes were shining with glee. "What comes next?" Aang asks excitedly. Zuko smiles.

"Next you work on making a flame without having to go into that meditation state. Like this." Zuko holds up his hand and a small flame comes up. "Next you work on passing it from palm to palm, not letting it disappear." He demonstrates this to the group. "Then you would work on changing its temperature." Aang's brows furrow together. "What do you mean?" He asks. "Give me your hand, Aang, and don't let go. This isn't going to hurt." Aang slowly reached out and grabbed Zuko's hand.

Zuko slowly transferred the flame closer to Aang's hand. When it touched his hand he almost jerked back. "The fire! It-it's cold!" Zuko nodded. "They are three main temperatures to a fire. The normal most popular one you'll see fire benders use is the burning hot fire. I won't show you that here because I don't want to burn you, or anything else. Then there's warm fire." Aang looks at the fire in his hand in amazement. "How? It's warmer now."

"I can teach you if you want-" Aang cuts him off. "Yes." Zuko snorts in amusement. "I wasn't done. I can teach you, but I have a few conditions." Aang nods. "What are these conditions, Zuko?" Sokka asks. "Number one is that we stay on the ship except to train. Number two is that if I tell you- any of you- to hide, you go to the lower decks and hide until I tell you to come out. Number three is that you don't fight f- The fire lord until you're properly trained in the elements." 

"We also have a flying sky bison." Toph tells Zuko and his uncle. "We'll find space for him." Uncle Iroh says. Aang looks like he's about to agree before Sokka cuts him off. "I don't know guys. I mean we just met you and your fire benders. For all we know this could be a trap." Zuko nods. "It totally was. Well it was until this little twelve year old-" Zuko points at Aang "-says he's the Avatar. I doubt you know this, but in the rumors of the Avatar in the fire nation are about some one hundred year old monk that has been training for years upon years. Not a twelve year old who clearly has never been to war before." Aang scowls at that. "I realize that if your going to have a chance against him, you need training."

"Why are you going to help us defeat the fire lord if you're fire nations citizens?" Zuko's face darkens. "Personal differences." Zuko says. "Also we where banished with the threat to never return or else." Uncle Iroh chimes in. Zuko sighs. "No you weren't. I was banished, and you came with me." Zuko's uncle smiles at him and takes a sip of tea. "Can you give us a minute to decide?" Toph asks. Zuko agrees and he and uncle Iroh go to the back to clean. 

After about ten minuets they go back out and see the group has made their decision. "I agree to be trained by you, Zuko." Aang says.


End file.
